Last Minute
by 001001000110
Summary: Terlupakan, terabaikan, adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak ingin dialami siapapun. Atau apapun. Heh, siapa yang tahu bahwa benda juga punya "pemikiran"? For IHAFest March & 7 Days Challenge. Inhuman POV, shonen-ai, RussMano & hints for AmeIta.


**Title : Last Minute**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia is a lawfull property of Hidekazu Himaruya. I use his characters for entertainment purpose only and do not take any profit by it. I don't have lawsuit, please do not sue.**

**Warning : possibly OOC, a lot of swearings (considering there's Romano after all), shonen-ai and boys kissing. Please beware.**

**Summary : Terlupakan, terabaikan, adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak ingin dialami siapapun. Atau apapun. Heh, siapa yang tahu bahwa benda juga punya 'pemikiran'?**

**A/N : For IHAFest March : WATER and '7 Days' challenge thrown by Ryuna Ohime. Also special thanks to Hana Hirogaru who gives me the idea. Please enjoy the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara keletuk langkah kaki terdengar samar saat dua orang pemuda Italia melintasi halaman rumah mereka dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Yang lebih muda terlihat agak terseok-seok saat dia berusaha mengimbangi langkah kakaknya seraya menenteng sebuah tas belanja. Sang kakak sendiri merogoh-rogoh sakunya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, kemudian segera melesat menuju pintu depan.<p>

"Si burger sialan itu sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus untuk rapat kenegaraan hari ini," gerutu Romano sambil membuka pintu dengan sedikit lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Daun pintunya menjeblak dan menghantam dinding, membuat sang adik meringis.

"Vee~ America pasti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting kalau mendadak begini," ujar Italy sambil buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah, menyusul kakaknya yang menggumamkan serapah seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Fratello jangan marah-marah begitu, vee~"

"Aku tidak peduli hubungan apa yang sedang kaujalin dengan cowok obesitas itu, tapi yang pasti itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk memotong kepalanya kalau sampai rapat kali ini cuma membahas film kartun rongsokan milik negaranya," tegas Romano seraya mengenakan jaketnya. Dia menoleh Italy yang masih berdiri termangu memeluk tas belanja dan segera menyalak, "Sedang apa berdiri disitu? Cepat ambil jaketmu lalu kita berangkat!"

"Vee~ vee~" ujar Italy gugup. Dia meletakkan tas berisi barang belanjaan yang mereka beli supermarket dekat rumah tadi di atas meja kemudian segera pergi mengambil jaketnya. Dia mendengar kakaknya telah menyalakan mesin mobil, dan Italy bergegas berjalan keluar.

Namun tiba-tiba dia melihat Romano kembali berjalan masuk rumah—hampir saja mereka bertabrakan, kalau saja Italy tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengerem langkah dengan tiba-tiba sebelum masuk ke teritori berbahaya. Apa? Latihan dari Germany, tentu saja…

"Lama sekali!" bentak Romano tak sabar. Adiknya hanya ber-"vee~" dengan takut-takut sebelum matanya menangkap bayangan tas belanja yang masih bertengger di atas meja. "Woi! Itu kenapa tas belanjaan ditaruh di sana? Kalau isinya dimakan tikus bagaimana? Sana! Masukkan ke lemari dulu!"

"Vee~ Ba-baik, Fratello~" ujar Italy sambil segera berbalik kemudian mengambil tas belanjaan mereka. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Romano kembali berjalan menuju mobil dan Italy berusaha untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Berusaha disini menjadi kata kuncinya.

Entah takdir yang gemar bermain-main dengan kesialannya, atau keberuntungannya memang kebetulan absen saat itu. Lemari dinding di dapur mereka terletak di posisi yang cukup tinggi, membuat Italy bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar meraih kenop dan membukanya. Saat terburu-buru seperti itu, sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya untuk mengambil kursi sebagai sarana untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya. Dia justru melompat-lompat seperti kelinci yang overdosis gula. Setelah sedikit keringat mulai membasahi kening dan pelipisnya, akhirnya rak kayu itu berhasil terbuka.

_Grazie, Dio!_(**1**)

"VENEZIANO, CEPAT!" terdengar suara teriakan kakaknya dari halaman depan. "KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT DUA PULUH MENIT, NIH!"

"Vee~" gumam Italy mulai panik. Dia meraih tas belanjanya, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas. Terdengar bunyi kelotak sebagai penanda bahwa ada barang yang terjatuh, tapi Italy tidak bisa menghiraukannya sekarang. Dengan satu lompatan terakhir, pemuda Italia itu menutup pintu rak kemudian segera berlari menuju mobil tempat kakakknya mulai meneriakkan serapah kreatifnya dalam berbagai bahasa. Tentu saja ia tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah lebih dulu. Romano akan marah-marah sampai tengah malam kalau sampai memergoki tindakan ceroboh seperti itu.

Sedikit bentakan berintonasi tinggi dan beberapa ucapan maaf, mobil Ferrari berwarna merah tua itu pun meluncur di jalanan. Tak sampai beberapa detik, bayangannya telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Heh. America benar-benar harus menyiapkan sebuah alasan yang bagus.

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

* * *

><p>*KELOTAK!*<p>

Ah, aku terjatuh rupanya. Alas di bawahku berupa material kayu—kemungkinan besar aku berada di dalam rak. Di sebelahku menjulang tas belanjaan yang tadi membawaku bersama barang-barang lain dari supermarket. Ah, itu tutup botol saus tomat yang menyembul di atas.

Terdengar bunyi keriut, dan pintu rak tempatku berada pun tertutup. Bagian tengah pintunya terbuat dari kaca, membuatku bisa memperhatikan saat pemuda berambut cokelat dengan keriwil di sisi kiri kepalanya itu berlari pergi. Oh, baiklah. Toh dia pasti kembali nanti.

Kalian ingin tahu apakah aku? Aku adalah sekotak susu yang biasanya dijadikan minuman instan jika seseorang tidak ingin melibatkan gelas ataupun merebus air. Teman-teman sejenisku adalah jus buah, dan juga teh, kopi serta minuman bersoda dalam kaleng. Pemuda berkeriwil itu tadi mengambil lima kotak jus tomat di sebelahku, menatapku dengan penuh spekulasi sebelum meraihku dan melemparku untuk bergabung bersama belanjaannya yang lain. Beberapa menit transaksi di kasir, lalu aku dan barang-barang lain dimasukkan dalam tas plastik belanja kemudian dibawa pulang.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba pemuda yang membawaku itu berjalan tergesa setelah seseorang memanggil namanya, mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'harus buru-buru pergi', kemudian diriku mengalami guncangan yang cukup keras ketika pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya. Beberapa saat berikutnya, guncangan itu berhenti sebelum kemudian dimulai lagi.

Hasilnya adalah aku terlempar keluar dari tas plastik tempatku sebelumnya berada, kemudian mendarat di dasar rak seperti sekarang.

Suasana sudah mulai gelap ketika terdengar suara ban kendaraan melintasi halaman yang dipenuhi kerikil. Mesin mobil dimatikan, kemudian pintu depan pun terbuka. Ruangan mendadak penuh dengan sinar menyilaukan ketika lampu telah dinyalakan, membuat pandangan menjadi kabur sesaat.

Kedua pemuda yang tadi masuk ke dapur dan aku baru sadar bahwa mereka sangat mirip satu sama lain, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa yang satu berekspresi sangat masam sementara satunya lagi terlihat berbunga-bunga sehingga cukup mengherankan disana tidak muncul bunga betulan sebagai latar belakang. Selain itu, yang satu keriwilnya di kanan, satunya di kiri. Si keriwil kanan melepas jaketnya kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas, sebelum menoleh si keriwil kiri dan bertanya galak.

"Veneziano, dimana kau taruh belanjaan kita tadi?"

"Vee~ 'Kan Fratello yang menyuruhku menaruhnya di rak dulu. Itu, di rak dinding atas."

Merona samar, si keriwil kanan mengambil kursi dan menaikinya untuk membuka pintu kaca di depanku lalu meraih tas belanjaan di sebelahku. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan kembali menutup rak sebelum melompat turun dari kursi. Si keriwil kiri—namanya Veneziano?—memandang dengan ekspresi kosong menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan kursi, dan justru melompat-lompat seperti orang yang terbakar di pantat saat membuka rak tempatku berada siang tadi.

Si keriwil kanan membuka kulkas kemudian dalam diam mulai memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Aku jadi iri. Kulkas bersuhu dingin yang otomatis akan menjagaku tetap segar sampai akhirnya aku akan dikonsumsi. Di dalam rak yang cukup sempit ini, udara menjadi pengap dan akan merusakku dengan lebih cepat. Aku hanya berharap agar salah satu dari pemuda itu akan menyadari keberadaanku kemudian membawaku bergabung dengan bahan makanan lain di dalam kulkas.

Kenyataannya, sampai satu minggu berlalu, aku masih berada di dalam rak dinding yang hampir tak pernah dipakai itu.

Selama waktu itu, aku hanya bisa mengamati kegiatan dua pemuda itu di dapur—yang baru kutahu ternyata memang kakak beradik, yang keriwil kanan bernama Romano, yang keriwil kiri Italy—untuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman, atau sekedar bersantai menikmati beberapa cemilan. Sang kakak, Romano, terlihat memiliki sumbu emosi yang cukup pendek sehingga sering marah-marah, sementara Italy memiliki sifat yang lebih lembut—jika tidak ingin dikatakan terlalu pasrah, atau naif. Namun terlepas dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran sepele mereka, dua bersaudara itu sebenarnya cukup akur. Yah, akur dalam artian tersendiri tentunya.

Suatu hari, aku melihat keduanya masuk ke dapur sambil membawa banyak sekali belanjaan. Sedikit harapan muncul bahwa mereka akan menggunakan rak tempatku berada lagi, kemudian akan menyadari keberadaanku. Namun sayangnya mereka langsung memasukkan semua barang ke dalam kulkas. Mau tak mau, rasa kecewa itu pun muncul.

Akhirnya aku hanya mengamati mereka lewat pintu kaca di depanku. Mereka memasak makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya—jika orang melihat, mereka bisa dikira akan menyelenggarakan sebuah jamuan makan malam. Pasta, daging panggang, steak—aku cukup heran melihat tak ada kentang sama sekali—lalu pai serta kue-kue kering lainnya. Mungkin mereka koki, mereka memasak seperti orang-orang yang sudah ahli dalam bidang tersebut. Italy mengeluarkan makaroni panggang dari dalam oven sebelum menoleh ke arah pintu depan dengan bersemangat.

"Vee~ Mereka sudah datang!" serunya senang. Dia meletakkan loyang berisi makaroni, melemparkan celemek ke sandaran kursi kemudian berlari keluar untuk menyambut siapapun itu yang datang, meninggalkan Romano mengeluarkan gerutuan tentang 'adik yang ceroboh' dan beberapa serapah. Pemuda itu merapikan makanan-makanan di meja sebelum meyimpan kembali celemek ke laci dapur, tepat saat Italy masuk bersama tamunya.

Ah, salah. Kedua tamunya.

Dua pemuda yang baru datang itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sama-sama tinggi besar, meskipun yang berambut pirang gelap itu memiliki bentuk badan yang lebih bagus. Satunya lagi yang berambut pirang jerami dan berkacamata, memiliki suara yang nyaring dan penuh semangat, kontras dengan pemuda satunya yang agak pendiam. Meski senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, entah kenapa Romano berusaha untuk terus menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu.

Beberapa putaran percakapan mereka, aku pun tahu bahwa yang berkacamata itu bernama America, sementara yang bermata ungu bernama Russia. America dan Italy terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan yang seru sementara entah kenapa Russia hanya memandangi Romano. Si pemuda Italia pun memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk bertanya.

"Heh! Ada apa lihat-lihat?"

Ah, ya. Menghardik untuk lebih tepatnya.

Russia tetap tersenyum saat bicara. "Maaf, da," ujarnya sopan. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai percakapan denganmu."

"Ya, sudah. Jangan bicara," sahut Romano ketus, meski kedua telinganya mulai merona merah.

"Vee~ Fratello, Russia 'kan cuma ingin mengajakmu ngobrol," ujar Italy. "Itu alasan kita mengundang mereka kemari, 'kan?"

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, KAU yang mengundang mereka."

"Tapi toh Fratello setuju."

"Yeah. Kalau tidak, kau akan terus menggerecokiku sampai aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saking frustasinya," ujar Romano memutar mata. Dia menoleh dan kini melihat adiknya itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bawah yang bergetar samar. Oh, sial.

"Vee~ Apakah aku sebegitu merepotkannya bagi Fratello?" ujar Italy dengan suara serak, terang sekali menahan tangis. Dan Romano paling tidak tahan kalau harus menghadapi tangisan adiknya itu.

"Uh… Demi Tuhan, Veneziano," desah Romano, terlihat jelas menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambutnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan bicara dengan pipa sialan ini di luar. Ayo!"

Romano bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memutari meja untuk menarik syal Russia dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan bersamanya. Begitu kedua pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari jarak pandang, Italy menoleh America dengan bersemangat. Sisa-sisa kesedihan yang tadi ditampilkannya menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Vee~ Bagaimana tadi, America?" tanyanya antusias. Si pemuda berkacamata mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hebat, Italy. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai berakting seperti itu. Mau berkarir untuk Hollywood?" ujar Amerika seraya mengedip, sementara Italy membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

Oh, siapa yang menduga bahwa Italy bisa bersikap sangat manipulatif?

Namun kelihatannya kemenangan Italy tidak berlangsung lama. Begitu mobil tamu mereka meninggalkan halaman, Romano membanting pintu depan hingga menutup dan menyeret Italy ke dapur untuk mengonfrontasinya.

"Jelaskan!" perintahnya tegas.

"Vee~ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Fratello bicarakan," ujar Italy pelan, tampak polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Jelaskan soal apa?"

"Kau sengaja mengundang dua orang itu kesini supaya kau bisa berduaan dengan si burger sialan itu, kemudian meninggalkanku bersama si pipa sialan itu, 'kan?" ujar Romano panas. "Mengaku saja, Italy. Kaupikir aku tidak mengenal seperti apa kau?"

"Fratello, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud buruk dengan semua ini, vee~" ujar Italy akhirnya, memutuskan bahwa kepura-puraan tidak akan membawa mereka kemanapun. "Aku cuma ingin melihat Fratello bahagia. Itu saja."

"Kau bermaksud mencomblangkan aku dengan Russia?" tanya Romano tidak percaya. "Veneziano, aku tahu kau memang tidak sepintar Japan, tapi sekarang menurutku kau benar-benar berotak pasta. Aku dengan Russia? Kau sudah gila?"

"Vee~ Fratello 'kan belum kenal baik dengan Russia."

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengenalnya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Fratello bersikeras untuk tidak mau membuka diri pada orang lain?" tuntut Italy keras kepala. "Sadarlah, Fratello. Seberapapun lamanya Fratello menunggu, Spain tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu."

Jika seseorang melihat Romano saat ini, mereka akan terkejut melihat aura membunuh di wajah yang biasanya terlihat manis itu. Manik hazel matanya berkilat penuh emosi ketika dia berkata lirih,

"Jangan berani-berani," desisnya tajam, membuat Italy tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, mengambil jarak aman antara dirinya dengan sang kakak yang kelihatannya siap membunuhnya kapan saja. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaanku, jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau mengerti segalanya."

"Fratello—"

"DIAM! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERTINDAK BODOH, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU! KAU MENGERTI?"

"Tapi—"

Italy tak pernah sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Romano berbalik, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Pemuda itu tertegun di tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa saat sebelum berjalan menghampiri kamar kakaknya. Dia mengetuk pintu sekali dan terdengar sebuah teriakan yang teredam.

"Pergi!"

"Fratello, aku minta maaf, vee~"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Fratel—"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Italy mungkin masih akan mengajukan argumen jika saja dia tidak mendengar bunyi benda keras yang beradu dengan pintu di hadapannya, membuatnya berjengit. Kelihatannya Romano melemparkan salah satu ensiklopedianya. Italy menghela napas.

"_Buona notte, Fratello_… _Mi dispiace_…(**2**)"

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian malam itu, aku tak pernah lagi melihat kedua pemuda Italia itu menyiapkan makanan bersama-sama. Italy terlihat berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa, meski beberapa kali dia berjengit tiap kali Romano tiba-tiba meninju meja atau menghujamkan pisau daging ke atas tatakan tanpa sebab tertentu. Dia tahu Romano masih marah padanya. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin dia menjaga jarak dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal ceroboh yang pasti akan menyulut amarah kakaknya itu.<p>

Minggu lain berlalu, dan aku kembali memikirkan nasibku. Dengan keadaan emosional dua pemuda itu, aku jelas tidak bisa berharap agar mereka tiba-tiba mengecek rak kemudian menemukanku. Penggalan percakapan mereka paska makan malam dengan America dan Russia menunjukkan bahwa Spain ini adalah orang yang penting bagi Romano. Sayangnya, sepertinya Spain tidak menyadari perasaannya sehingga tidak menghiraukan sang pemuda Italia.

Seperti dirinya yang tidak dihiraukan dan dibiarkan tergeletak dalam rak kayu berdebu, pengap, dan kadang dilewati beberapa serangga.

Aku hanya bisa mengawasi tiap salah satu dari dua pemuda itu membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral atau minuman bersoda, kemudian meneguknya sebagai pelepas dahaga. Aku juga ingin berada disana, dimanfaatkan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Bukannya dibiarkan tergeletak tak berguna di dalam rak sana.

Kembali terdengar suara langkah yang mendekati rumah, dan Romano muncul ketika pintu telah terbuka. Menendang pintu itu hingga tertutup dengan bunyi debam, Romano kemudian berjalan ke dapur, melancarkan satu tendangan lain pada kursi, membuatnya jatuh terguling dengan tak kalah kerasnya. Pintu kamar Italy terbuka dan pemuda itu menghambur keluar, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Romano membanting sebuah vas bunga kiriman dari Japan. Italy segera menghampiri kakaknya sebelum pemuda itu menghancurkan seisi rumah.

"Vee~ Fratello kenapa?" tanya Italy agak panik sementara kakaknya terlihat kalap. Dia mencoba memegang lengannya, namun Romano menampar tangannya dengan keras. "Vee~ Tolong jangan begini, Fratello. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Tomat brengsek," ujar Romano seraya mengertakkan giginya. "Brengsek… Akan kubunuh dia…"

"Spain? Vee~ Fratello, tenanglah," ujar Italy sambil segera menahan Romano menggunakan tubuhnya ketika pemuda itu beranjak ingin mengambil pisau dapur. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Romano tak segera menjawab dan masih berusaha berontak, namun Italy nampaknya tak selemah yang ia duga karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya. Setelah beberapa lama bergulat melawan adiknya, Romano akhirnya menyerah dan berkata pelan,

"Spain…," desisnya. Bisa nampak nyata melapisi suaranya. "Dia… dia dan Belgium…"

Kedua bola mata Italy nampak membesar ketika menyadari maksud perkataan terputus kakaknya. Masih dalam posisi yang setengah memeluknya, Italy mengeratkan pegangannya di punggung Romano.

"Fratello…" ujarnya pelan, tak yakin harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan perasaan kakaknya yang jelas sedang terluka itu.

"Aku menunggunya, Veneziano. Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu si tomat brengsek itu, aku—" suara Romano tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika emosi menyengat dadanya, jauh lebih hebat daripada saat Spain dengan polosnya mengumumkan di depan seluruh peserta konferensi bahwa dia dan Belgium telah menjalin hubungan yang spesial. Dia bahkan tersenyum menatap Romano, yang bagi pemuda Italia itu terasa mengejeknya. Dasar tomat brengsek…

Sesuatu yang hangat menyesap ke dalam kaus tipis yang dikenakan Italy, membuatnya terkesiap. Kini Romano sepenuhnya memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Italy sambil mencengkeram kaus tipisnya dengan erat. Cairan hangat itu terus membasahi kausnya dan Italy hanya punya satu alasan logis untuk menjelaskan keadaan itu.

Romano menangis.

"Vee~ Yang tabah, Fratello. Kuatkan dirimu," ujar Italy seraya mengelus punggung kakaknya untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Romano menangis tanpa suara, tapi dia tahu seberapa besar kesedihan yang dirasakan pemuda itu dari air mata yang terus tumpah sementara Romano memeluknya semakin erat.

Italy akhirnya memutuskan bahwa hal yang paling baik untuk dilakukan saat itu adalah membiarkan Romano tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya. Setelah memastikan kakaknya aman di bawah selimut, serta jauh dari benda-benda berbahaya macam pisau silet atau benda tajam dan runcing lainnya—siapa tahu Romano memutuskan untuk bertindak bodoh—Italy mematikan lampu kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dia harus segera menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

* * *

><p>Kejadian itu menyadarkanku terhadap kondisiku sendiri. Melihat Romano ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Spain, bisa saja aku mengalami nasib yang sama. Dibiarkan terlantar sampai suatu saat ada yang menemukanku, namun menganggapku tak berguna lagi dan melemparku ke tempat sampah.<p>

Aw… Sungguh sebuah akhir yang menyedihkan.

Sejak saat itu, Romano menjadi pemuda yang sangat pendiam. Dia masih saja membentak Italy jika pemuda itu membuat kesalahan. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, dia hanya akan duduk diam di dapur, memainkan segelas air di atas meja tanpa pernah meminumnya.

Aku hampir berharap bahwa aku yang berada di posisi air itu. Setidaknya, aku akan menjadi sedikit lebih bermanfaat dibandingkan dengan tergeletak tak berguna di dalam rak.

Beberapa minggu berlalu tanpa kejadian menarik lagi dan aku sudah kehilangan harapan agar seseorang menemukanku, ketika aku menyadari sebuah perubahan dalam diri Romano. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula. Semua sikap murungnya perlahan menguar, digantikan oleh dirinya yang ketus—namun sebenarnya justru lebih bersahabat—seperti biasanya.

Penyebab perubahan itu kuketahui beberapa hari kemudian.

Sekali lagi aku menyaksikan dua pemuda Italia itu berbelanja lebih banyak dibanding biasanya, dan kembali aku harus kecewa karena mereka tidak mengecek rak lebih dulu. Mereka mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dan memasukkan sisanya ke dalam kulkas. Sepertinya mereka akan mengundang seseorang makan malam lagi.

Oh, salah. Dua orang.

Namun berbeda dengan makan malam yang sebelumnya, kali itu Romano mengobrol dengan Russia. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Russia banyak bertanya dan berujung pada Romano yang mulai meluncurkan berbagai profaniti. Meskipun demikian, Romano tampak menikmati kehadiran Russia, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia bersikap seolah tak peduli. Pemuda itu selalu memperhatikannya baik-baik setiap kali dia bicara, tertawa atau melempar komentar jika dibutuhkan, tersenyum manis bahkan saat Romano mengatainya 'pipa sialan' ataupun 'komunis brengsek'.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan menjadi orang yang diperhatikan seperti itu.

Ketika acara makan mereka telah selesai, America dan Italy segera pergi dari dapur dengan alasan 'tidak ingin mengganggu' dan 'mencari udara segar', meninggalkan Russia dan Romano berdua saja untuk membereskan sisa makan malam mereka. Romano terlihat salah tingkah dan beberapa kali berusaha menghindari pandangan Russia.

"Ini piring-piringnya mau diapakan, da?" tanya Russia menunjuk piring-piring kotor di atas meja.

"Ta-taruh saja di bak cuci piring," ujar Romano pelan, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berbicara dengan gugup. "Besok saja kucuci."

"Hmmm… Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Romano," ujar Russia seraya menumpuk piring yang kotor kemudian meletakkannya di bak cuci piring. Dia mendongak dan akhirnya bertatapan dengan sepasang iris berwarna madu, yang entah kenapa selalu membawa sebuah kehangatan yang menyenangkan tiap melihatnya. "Masakanmu enak sekali, da…"

"Terima kasih," ujar Romano, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh sekalipun rona merah mulai membayang di pipinya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

Mereka sudah selesai berberes, dan Romano tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membunuh kecanggungan di antara mereka. Mereka berdiri bersisian di depan konter dapur, pinggul bersandar di permukaan porselennya. Romano tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu atau dia akan pingsan disana saat itu juga.

"Aku—"

Kalimat Romano tak pernah meninggalkan mulutnya ketika sepasang bibir yang lain menyentuh bibirnya, memberinya sebuah sensasi asing namun bukannya tak menyenangkan. Romano bahkan tenggelam dalam perasaan hangat tersebut sehingga tidak menyadari tangan Russia telah merangkul pinggangnya, membawa tubuh mereka semakin dekat sementara pemuda itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Perlu beberapa waktu sampai terlintas dalam pikiran mereka bahwa bernapas adalah sebuah kebutuhan yang sangat esensial jika mereka ingin bertahan hidup, kemudian saling menarik diri masing-masing meskipun tanpa melepas kontak mata. Romano merasa wajahnya cukup panas untuk bisa merebus air ketika Russia tersenyum, menunduk dan mengecup dahinya, kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang tak akan pernah dia dengar dari Spain, seberapapun lamanya dia menunggu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Romano…"

Di sisi luar jendela dapur, Italy dan America saling ber-_high-five_.

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sudah tidak tahu seberapa lama waktu berlalu ketika pintu kaca di depanku terbuka, membuatku berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu muda. Sebuah tangan yang besar mengangkatku, kemudian menimang-nimangnya.<p>

"Romano, kau punya susu kotak disini, da~"

Oh. Rupanya si pemuda Rusia.

"Hah? Susu?" ulang Romano seraya menoleh ke arah Russia, kemudian pandangannya turun ke arahku. "Astaga! Ini susu 'kan sudah dari jaman kapan dulu. Kenapa bisa ketinggalan disana?"

"Jangan tanya aku," ujar Russia nyengir melihat Romano memutar mata kemudian memeriksa ke dalam rak yang terbuka.

"Pasti jatuh waktu Veneziano buru-buru memasukkannya kesana," gumam Romano akhirnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Russia dan berkata, "Sini. Biar kubuang saja."

Jika bisa, aku pasti sudah menjerit. Tidak. Jangan buang aku. Apa saja asal jangan masukkan aku ke tempat sampah bersama benda-benda yang tak berguna itu.

Oh, aku memang sudah tak berguna. Tidak lagi.

"Masih belum kadaluarsa, kok," gumam Russia mengecek bagian bawah kotak, tempat stempel tanggal kadaluarsa tercetak. "Baru besok. Lagipula aku belum minum susu hari ini."

"Kau masih minum susu tiap hari? Tidak heran ukuran badanmu segitu," kata Romano kemudian kembali menatap ke arahku. "Kau yakin mau meminumnya?"

"Berikan aku sedotan, da."

"Kalau kau keracunan, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

"Tidak apa, da. Asalkan kau memberiku CPR lebih dulu, aku tidak keberatan mati dipelukanmu."

"Dasar mesum gombal!" ujar Romano sementara Russia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum geli. Pemuda Italia itu menyerahkan sedotan kecil yang langsung diterima kekasihnya dengan senang hati.

Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya dengan apa saat Russia menusukkan sedotan ke dalam kotak, kemudian menghisap susu di dalamnya. Puas? Lega? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa senang bahwa di saat-saat terakhir, aku telah diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya. Dan sekarang, aku tidak keberatan jika harus berakhir di tempat sampah.

Romano mengamati Russia yang tengah meminum susu dengan penasaran. Setelah beberapa lama, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Memangnya masih enak?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Mau coba?" ujar Russia seraya mengulurkan kotak susunya dan mengedip.

"Hah! Kalau kau mengira bisa menipuku, kau harus memikirkannya lagi. Aku tidak akan terjebak, kemudian keracunan dan—"

Romano tak akan pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Russia menunduk cepat, menciumnya dalam sebuah pagutan rapat dan memindahkan sebagian susu yang masih tertinggal ke dalam mulut Romano. Beberapa saat kemudian Russia menarik diri, hanya untuk bertatapan dengan Romano yang wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Enak, 'kan?" ujar Russia seraya mengedip.

Jika bisa, wajah Romano pasti berubah menjadi sepuluh tingkat lebih merah.

"DASAR MESUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-F I N-x-x-x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : (1) Italian (_Thanks, God!_)**

**(2) Italian (_Good night, Brother… I'm sorry…_)**

**POV dari susu… #headdesk Apa yang saya pikirkan? Dan ending macam apa itu? Kenapa saya selalu bermasalah di bagian ending? #headdesk #lagi**

**Untuk IHAFest, saya pikir susu termasuk dalam jenis air, 'kan? ASI = Air Susu Ibu. AIR SUSU! Berarti sudah memenuhi syarat, 'kan? 'Kan? 'KAN? #maksa #dibuang**

**Untuk 7 Days Challenge, shame I can't be the first. Harus sabar menanti review sampai tanggal 20. #sigh**

**Anyway, saya harap kalian semua menikmati cerita kecil ini. For RussMano fans out there, I am here to satisfy your fantasy! Let's spread all RussMano's love! #promosi #dibalangpipa**

**So, reviews? ^^**


End file.
